Prom Queen
by pink elephant in wonderland
Summary: Starting tomorrow night, I'll be known as the prom queen, the girl who got it all back. Not the one who was pregnant, who messed up. That's what Quinn Fabray thought. Quick, some Finchel and Brittana.


**Hey guys! New Quick fic. This time with more scenes. This isn't only a Quick story, it also has Brittana and Finchel. But it's mostly from Quinn's POV with occasional Puck parts and a few Finchel and Brittana scenes. The italics are the character's thoughts (voice-overs if this was in the show).**

**Anyways, I really hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

_Prom is exactly one day away. Starting tomorrow night, I'll be known as the prom queen, the girl who got it all back. Not the one who was pregnant, who messed up. _Quinn Fabray thought that Friday at school while walking out of English class. _Don't even mention the "P" word Quinn, don't. Don't mention both "P" words._ She thought as she approached Finn, trying to put aside her worry that he'd look like a fool dancing tomorrow. Everyone knew he wasn't the best dancer.

"Now that we're official, we can hold hands. Especially since Prom is tomorrow and we have to make sure everyone votes us for king and queen." Quinn said to Finn.

"Yeah, sure." Finn took Quinn's had as they headed off to Glee club. Berry had made sure that the team was working extra hard to win at Nationals. As Quinn and Finn walked down the hallway, hand in hand, Quinn could see the jealous stares. She had to give herself credit. She had gone from being the biggest screw-up to getting it all back. _Well, not everything._ – Quinn's head reminded her. But she pushed it away, like she did everything that upset her.

Quinn was wearing a light purple dress and a white cardigan. Purple was the color of royalty so she would let it be known that even though she wasn't the head cheerleader, she still ruled the school.

As soon as Finn and Quinn were near the choir room, Finn's hand shifted away from Quinn's.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing, let's just get to practice." Finn said.

"Is it Rachel? She knows about us Finn, everyone knows about us. You tried it with her and it didn't work out. We're together now." Quinn insisted on taking Finn's hand again and he took hers uneasily before the two walked in. They took a seat next to each other and they could see Rachel's death stares as she headed to the front of class.

Today was one of those days where Rachel decided not to wear her bangs, and wore a short plaid skirt and a white shirt. _She looks like a school-girl prostitute_, Quinn heard Santana's voice in her head.

"Mr. Schue seems to be running a little late. However, we should start thinking of some songs for Nationals. We decided yesterday that we'd include at least one original song in our set-list. The judges responded well to that during Regionals and we absolutely do not want what happened at Sectional's last year to happen this year. If we have original songs then there would be-"

"I suggest 'Here Without You'" Kurt, who had recently re-joined New Directions suggested. Although he had been overjoyed to come back to Glee club, Blaine was still at Dalton and Kurt was missing him a lot.

"I say we do a Brittany song, how about 'Boys' since I love them so much." Santana, who was sitting next to Kurt suggested.

"Um, well those suggestions are interesting, they aren't on-par with some of our other song choices." Rachel said.

"In other words, they suck." Puck said. Everyone gave him a dirty look.

"I can write more of 'Trouty Mouth'." Santana gave Sam a flirty look. Sam rolled his eyes at her.

"Can we just stop talking about songs? Everyone knows we can't focus because we're all so excited about prom. You all are voting for me and Finn, right?" Quinn interrupted. Everyone nodded except for Mercedes, Rachel and Puck.

"You'ze is coming over before Prom to get ready, right?" asked Santana. Even though Quinn and Santana had their ups and downs, it had been their plan since 9th grade to get ready for Prom together and with Brittany.

"Yeah, of course. Brittany too, right?" Quinn smiled.

"If she wants to come. Then we'll meet up with our guys." Santana said.

Mr. Schue then walked in,

"Sorry I'm late!"

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon. Quinn had spent almost the whole day preparing for the big night. She made sure to have eaten healthy, but nothing that would make her look bloated. She got a goodnight's sleep so she wouldn't have gas. Her mom took her to get her hair professionally done. Quinn did some of her make-up herself, but Santana and Brittany were the best at it, so she would let them do most of it.

Quinn's dress was from Betsey Johnson. She had to make sure it wasn't long so that she didn't trip on it when she got her crown, but it wasn't skanky. It had taken her hours to choose, but she finally went with the eve organza with flowers. It was strapless, but it was pink, which hopefully would make everyone think she was innocent, like a little girl. _Don't._ Quinn thought. She had light pink heels to match and her mom's white Chanel clutch. She was obviously wearing her cross but she didn't add anything else to her jewelry. Her hair was done up so that it was partially pinned back and her side bangs were wisped to the side. Her hair was nicely waved and she had gotten her blonde hair re-touched. Quinn's makeup was light pink and white eye shadow, black mascara and light red lips.

_The hairstyle will go perfectly with the crown and so does my jewelry. _Quinn smiled at herself in the mirror. She hadn't put the dress on (she was saving that for when she got to Santana's) but even with her blue-button down, oxford dress, she could see how fabulous she was going to look.

_It will make them all forget. After tonight you're future with Finn, popularity and Lima will be set in stone. _She took one last look at herself before heading down to her mom's Lexus.

* * *

Quinn arrived before Brittany. The girls decided that they should get together at Santana's dad's house, which was modernly decorated and very big. It was a few streets away from Quinn's. Santana's mom lived in a small house in Lima Heights Adjacent and always had different men over. Santana mostly lived at her dad's but still continued to think of herself as a "Lima Heights Adjacent" girl.

Quinn knocked on her door.

"Come in." She heard Santana's voice over some Amy Winehouse music. Quinn walked in and the room smelt like alcohol.

"Hey," Quinn said.

"Good, it's you." Santana said.

"Where's Brittany?" asked Quinn.

"I told her to come at 5:30. I didn't want us to feel awkward alone." Santana said quietly.

"What happened between you two?" asked Quinn. She always knew there was something going on between her best friends, but she never asked.

"Landslide didn't end well," Santana started to tear up, "It doesn't matter. It's prom. Let's be happy!"

"So show me your dress." Quinn changed the subject; she knew that if someone was talking about something that didn't go right, changing the subject would be the best option.

Santana walked to her large closet and pulled out a dress. It was black, tight and long. There was a jeweled hoop to support the dress and a matching X on the torso, which allowed the dress to show some skin. It was made of a shiny materiel that was tight and only went out a little towards the legs. It was sexy and very Santana.

"You like?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's great." Quinn said.

* * *

The two girls continued talking for the next half hour until Brittany rang the doorbell.

"Hey Brit-Brit." Santana said as Brittany walked into her room.

"Is Quinn here yet?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah she's here." Santana led Brittany into the room where Quinn was on the phone with Finn.

Quinn hung up the phone and rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Brittany.

"He's nervous about dancing." Quinn said frustrated.

"We should go down for dinner. We don't want to look fat. You know what Lauren said to me the other day? She said I'm jealous that she's going to prom with Puckerman. She's not even in Glee club anymore and she's still with him? Unbelievable." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, don't listen to her." Quinn said as they were heading down the stairs.

"Puck is totally her bitch. They haven't even had sex yet. Anyways, I'm happily going with my boyfriend Sam. I can't wait to kiss his guppy lips at prom tonight." Santana said loudly. Brittany rolled her eyes a little.

* * *

After finishing their salads, the girls got completely ready. Santana made sure that Quinn's makeup was ready and Brittany touched up her hair. Quinn slipped on her dress, jewelry and shoes in Santana's bathroom.

_I look perfect._

She walked out to find her two friends all ready.

"You so hot. And this is coming from a straight girl." Santana said.

"You look amazing." Brittany smiled at her.

"Prom Queen perfect?" Quinn asked.

"Totally." The two said

"Lets take pictures." Quinn smiled. The three looked amazing.

Brittany was wearing a calf-length lilac dress. It looked a lot like Serena van der Woodsen's dress in the Gossip Girl season 2 premier, during the Vitamin Water party, except in a different color. Brittany's hair was down and wavy. Her makeup was natural looking with some tones of lilac and pink. Her heels were gold and strappy.

Santana was wearing her hair down and straight. Her makeup was dark with tones of red and black. Santana's heels were dark red and strappy, but thicker then Brittany's.

Quinn heard her phone buzzing.

"It's Finn." Quinn picked up.

"All us guys are almost there in the limo." Finn said. Sam's dad had connections with a limo service so he got the Glee club two limos.

"Okay, we'll be down in five minutes." Quinn said.

"They're here?" asked Brittany.

"Almost. I'll just be in the bathroom." Quinn walked in.

She looked at herself. Took a deep breath in and a deep breath out. The butterflies wouldn't stop fluttering. Her heart was racing.

_You have nothing to worry about. You'll get this. You'll be prom Queen. No one even remembers last year anyways. Right? I was never pregnant; I didn't have anything to do with Puck. Stop thinking about all that. That was the past, this is now. Get yourself together, look happy, and put away the problems. I'm perfect. Everything will be perfect._

Quinn convinced herself and walked out to join her friends in waiting for the limo.

The kids separated in two different limos. Quinn, Finn, Brittany, Artie, Santana and Sam were in one. Mike, Tina, Lauren, Puck, Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel squeezed into another. Quinn was glad she wasn't with Puck. Quinn talked and laughed with her friends until they reached school.

"You ready?" Finn asked Quinn as he took her hand and led her out of the limo.

"This is our night Finn." She kissed him on the lips and took his arm. They walked towards the gym.

* * *

_Seriously, this prom is so stupid. The only reasons I'm here is to first of all, be with Lauren and second of all because my __probe__ officer told me I had to be involved with school activities. Speaking of Lauren, I totally saw her making out with Jacob the other day in the astronomy room. How can anyone cheat on the Puckster? Especially with him. Seeing Quinn and Finn win prom royalty, or whatever that's called will suck. Whatever, me and Quinn don't even talk anymore. She doesn't want anything to do with me._ Puck thought as he walked with Lauren (who was dressed in an electric blue, tight long dress) down to the gym.

"So Puckerman, you're gonna have to stay with me the whole time and we'll grind in front of everyone." Lauren said.

"Okay." Puck looked at her. He couldn't take anymore of this. At first he liked Lauren because she was different. She was different from Santana, Quinn, Rachel or any other girl he had a thing with. But he was getting sick of her, the way she treated him, like he was worthless.

* * *

"Alright everyone, we have to walk in fiercely. Even though we may not be performing as a team here, we are still sticking together." Rachel announced as they were about to enter.

Rachel was also dressed in Betsey Johnson, except she was wearing the evening POW! POOF! , Strapless dress in purple. She had a gold star necklace and gold high heels. Her hair was straight and her bangs were pinned back. Rachel looked amazing.

"Yeah whatever, let's just get this over with." Mercedes said who was in a sequenced dress, which matched with Kurt's equally sequenced suit.

"It's 'Tonight' my favorite song! Let's go in." Tina said. She was wearing a black and red-floor length dress that had feathers on the breast part. Puck thought she looked like some black swan or something. Tina took Mike's hand and they ran in.

Brittany started rolling Artie's wheelchair, which was decorated with lilac streamers and pushed him into the gym. Sam and Santana, who had been making out in the corner realized that they should go in so they went after Brittany and Artie. Then Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel linked arms and walked in. It left Lauren, Puck, Finn and Quinn.

"Well go ahead, me and Finn should be last to go in." Quinn said to Lauren and Puck, but mostly directed to Puck.

"Princess." Puck said under his breath and walked in with his date. Quinn rolled her eyes and looked at Finn with a smile.

"You ready?" she asked him. She had to be nice, breaking up before they got prom king and queen would look bad.

"Let's go in." Finn took her hand and they walked in.

As Quinn suspected, everyone looked at Finn and Quinn when they walked in. Most looked in awe, some in fear. All that Quinn knew is that she looked fabulous and she liked the looks. _Tonight is your night._ Some rap song came on and Quinn saw Lauren dragging Puck to the dance floor. Rachel was rolling her eyes. _That thing better not interrupt tonight._ Quinn thought viciously. _I swear, if she dares to do anything that'll mess this up…_

_

* * *

_

An hour into prom, Finn and Quinn were already fighting.

"Come on, I want to enjoy this. Can I dance?" Finn said to Quinn who was talking to Brittany.

"Not until we win." Quinn said through her teeth and eyed the box where people were submitting their votes.

"Can't you be more, more like someone who doesn't care about how I dance?" Finn asked and walked away.

"Finn!" Quinn yelled after him.

* * *

"Here's to the lonely hearts club!" Rachel and Mercedes raised their Sprite cans and clanked them together.

"Don't worry, me and Blaine will be on the search to find you two some lovely men. Just as soon as he gets here" Kurt rolled his eyes as a Katy Perry song came on.

"Hey Rachel." Finn came up to the trio.

"Hi Finn. Where's Quinn?" asked Rachel.

"Probably still talking to Brittany. Do you wanna dance?" asked Finn.

"Yes, of course!" Rachel said. On cue, the song that Rachel requested "You Belong With Me" started to play.

"I LOVE this song." Rachel said and led Finn to dance with her. They started dancing, Rachel not caring how offbeat and awkward Finn looked.

"Am I really that bad of a dancer?" asked Finn.

"Honestly Finn, you're not the best of the club, but let's just dance. And listen to the lyrics of the song. IT WILL HELP YOU!" Rachel yelled the last part, wanting him to realize that they should run off into the sun together. Her Finn danced together during the chorus and started laughing.

* * *

_Half an hour until me and Finn win prom king and queen. Speaking of Finn, where is he? They're already counting votes so I guess we can dance together._ Quinn started to wonder off and look for Finn. She passed an annoyed Puck and a dancing Lauren. Then she saw Mercedes and Kurt who were whispering in the corner and looked at Quinn and ran. Then she saw them. Finn and Rachel. Dancing, laughing, having a good time.

She saw the way he looked at Rachel. _I don't think he's ever looked at me like that._ The way Rachel looked in admiration of Finn even though he was making a complete fool out of himself made Quinn wonder if she could ever do that with Finn. A slow song "For the First Time"by The Script came on. Quinn saw the awkward looks between Finn and Rachel. Should they dance or should they not? She ran up to the two before they could make up their mind.

"Finn, let's dance." Quinn ordered. Rachel held her head high.

"I thought you didn't want to dance with me." Finn said.

"I do." Quinn said and pulled Finn away from Rachel who looked heartbroken.

Quinn laid her head on Finn's shoulder and thought: _less then half an hour._

_

* * *

_

On the other side of the dance floor, Puck was slow dancing with Lauren.

"Get me more food." She ordered him. He rolled his eyes.

"I've already gone to the snack bar like fifty times." Puck said as an old Lifehouse song came on.

"This prom sucks. Go again Puckerman or I won't let you touch these." She held her boobs.

"You know what Lauren? I'm sick and tired of this." Puck let go of her.

"Sick and tired of what? I thought you loved me?" Lauren said.

"Love you? Lauren, I can't do this anymore. Us, you and me, we're done. Over. Finito. Oh and I saw you making out with Jacob the other day." Puck walked away. He saw Jacob go up to Lauren and comfort her.

_I'll leave as soon as Finn wins prom king and a bunch of sad girls want my comfort._ Puck said looking at some prom queen hopefuls.

* * *

"So we'll be playing our last slow song for a little while. We'll go back to playing some fast ones, then we'll announce your McKinley High Junior Prom King and Queen!" the DJ announced. The school cheered.

The song "Make You Mine" by 2AM club came on. Brittany went up to Santana who was looking bored at a table.

"Dance with me?" she asked.

"Why? I don't like sweet lady kisses anymore. I'm into guppy boy lips, remember?" Santana said in a 'duh' tone of voice.

"Please?" Brittany made a puppy face.

"Fine." Santana said and took Brittany's hand to the dance floor. The two started dancing together and even if they got looks, Santana death-stared them.

* * *

"Last song until we announce your prom king and queen!" the DJ announced a few songs later. 'We R Who We R' by Ke$ha started playing and everyone started to dance.

_Stop freaking out, snap out of it. After this song until you'll have that crown on your head._ Quinn thought as she danced with the whole Glee club. Her heart felt like it was going to come out of her chest. She could feel the salad she ate starting to come up. _I hope I don't fall off stage._ The song ended and Quinn went white.

Principal Figgins went up the microphone and tapped before he started speaking; "Welcome everyone to McKinley High's Junior Prom. Before announcing your prom king and queen I would like to announce that the amount of spitballs in the bathroom has increased. I don't want to see anymore of this. Now back to prom; I present to you, your McKinley high prom king … Finn Hudson."

The whole crowd started cheering, especially the glee club and especially Quinn who was clapping and cheering. Finn walked onstage and was smiling as Figgins took a stool to put the crown on Finn's head. He waved to the audience who cheered.

_This is it, 30 seconds. I'll be prom queen. Perfect._

"And now for your McKinley high prom queen … Brittany Pierce!" everyone started cheering.

Quinn felt her face turn white. Her eyes started to fill up with tears. Her knees started to shake. _Wait, this isn't happening. Brittany didn't get called. This, this isn't…_ Quinn couldn't even think straight. She looked down, closed her eyes and looked back up Brittany who was getting the crown on her head and hugging Finn. _Smile, it's not bothering you. It's not, this isn't happening. This didn't happen._ She tried her hardest to smile, she saw people looking at her, especially the Glee club.

"What? What do you want?" Quinn yelled at them. _Don't freak out, don't storm out. They will know. _

"We all know you wanted this. You told me when we were dating." Sam asked.

"Shut up Sam. Just shut up. I don't care about prom queen. It's stupid. It's a stupid plastic crown and, I need to go to the bathroom." Quinn ran out. She couldn't hide the tears anymore. She couldn't do it.

She ran to a bench outside of the gym. Not just any bench though, it was the same bench she sat on when Finn found out last year at Sectionals. Quinn's tears started pouring out. They were uncontrollable.

Quinn heard faint music from prom. _I'm absolutely not going back in there, I don't care. I wouldn't go back if I was supposed to perform._

_What's going to happen to me? I'm nothing. Absolutely nothing anymore. I'm not popular. I have a boyfriend that doesn't even like me, he loves someone else. A mother who pushes every feeling of sadness under the rug. I'm a mom. I have a little girl, but she doesn't even know me. I'm nothing. I've pushed her under the rug._

_

* * *

_

Back inside the gym, Puck congratulated Finn and Brittany for being the royal couple of the night.

"I broke stuff off with Lauren." Puck told Finn.

"Aha nice dude." Finn said.

"Where's Quinn?" asked Puck.

"I don't know. I'm sure she's gonna break up with me anyways. She didn't win prom queen, so I think I'm useless to her now. She's probably really upset though. I know how much she wanted to be queen." Finn said.

"I gotta go. This prom blows and all the girls that lost are crying on their boyfriend's shoulder. See you later."

"I still can't believe you showed up in a suit." Finn said.

"It's what Lauren wanted." Puck rolled his eyes and left the gym. He wasn't leaving the school just yet.

* * *

Quinn had probably been sitting at the bench for about 10 minutes crying until she heard someone walking down the hallway. _Hide your face; pretend you're making a call or something, or texting someone._ The footsteps drew closer and Quinn turned the other way, then she felt someone sit down next to her. She looked to her side.

"Oh Puck it's you. I should, I should probably go, you m-must be waiting for Lauren or something." Quinn stuttered, trying to catch her tears, almost standing up to leave, but she didn't feel strong enough for that. She stayed put.

"I'm not. We broke up." Puck said.

"Well that's too bad. Now you can go back to sleeping with every girl in this school. I heard the new head cheerleader is blonde, innocent and doesn't want to screw-up her future. Why don't you get her pregnant and ruin her life? Why don't you tell her you love her too? And then go months without speaking!" Quinn looked at Puck with rage and tears,

"You're saying this is my fault? I'm not the one who said back off and that you wanted things to go back to the way they were before everything happened. I'm not the one who started dating fish-lips the second I get out from juvie and then go back to FINN? You've forgotten everything right Quinn? All the people who really care about you, all the lessons, Beth! I haven't heard you say anything about her. Do you even care?" Puck asked.

"DON'T. Puck don't talk to me about that." Quinn started crying.

"I know you needed your space. Do you know how much I wanted to be with you? I've been having the hardest year of my life and I thought we'd at least be getting through this together. You just act like nothing happened!" Puck said.

"You don't get it, do you?" Quinn said wiping some tears. "I don't go to sleep without thinking about her, about you. The reason I've been doing every possible thing to avoid you is because I knew that we'd end up having this conversation. If you weren't with me anymore, I could pretend like last year didn't exist. What have I turned into? I don't know who I am anymore. I just have so much-" Quinn took a deep breath before continuing. "I wanted it all back. I wanted to be the head cheerleader and I wanted to be with the quarterback. I thought winning prom queen would be good for me. I wouldn't be remembered as the stupid pregnant cheerleader. Now I don't know what I want. And god knows what people think of me. How messed up am I?" Quinn asked Puck.

"Quinn, you're not messed up. It's just high school and screw prom queen. It's just a stupid crown. You're getting out of this town anyways." Puck said.

"I'm not getting out of here. Maybe I had a shot before, but not anymore. I'm going to stay here and think back at my high school glory days. You're getting out of here. You'll be a rock star like we all knew you would. I was wrong; you're not the Lima loser. I am." Quinn looked down and closed her eyes where tears were dripping down her face.

"Quinn, you're not a Lima loser. You're still this confident, smart, sexy, untouchable girl. Popularity isn't everything Quinn. In the end, really who gives a fuck?" Puck said. Quinn smiled a bit.

"There's so many things that I want to say to you, but I don't know how." Quinn said.

"Shoot. Seriously, we can stay here all night. No way am I going back to that prom." Puck said. Quinn giggled a bit.

"Me neither. Puck, I don't know where to start. I miss her. I miss you. Everyday it's been so hard not to say anything. Except for the times I yell at you." Quinn said with a slight smile.

"What at Berry's house party?" Puck asked.

"We fight because it's the only way I'd know how to talk to you. It was the easiest way to mention everything, without having a conversation like this."

"You know Beth's in New York, right?" Puck asked Quinn.

"No," Quinn looked shocked. "How do you know?" she asked.

"I got someone to check. She's doing well though." Puck said.

"Did you mean what you said, in the hospital the day she was born?" she asked. Puck was a little confused, then realized what she was talking about.

"Yes. Every word of it."

"After everything, do you still?" Quinn looked at him straight in the eyes and he was about to answer.

"Quinn! There you are." Quinn and Puck turned around to see Finn, Rachel, Brittany and Santana running towards them.

"Are you okay? I didn't see you after we were on stage. Did something happen?" Brittany asked, her prom queen crown in her head.

"It's fine, everything's okay. The crown looks great on you." Quinn smiled.

"The Warbler's are doing a reprise of 'Raise Your Glass'. Would you guys like to come back in?" asked Rachel.

"No." Puck said.

"Sure." Quinn said. Puck looked at her surprisingly. "Just give us a minute." Quinn said. Everyone walked away. Puck and Quinn both stood up.

"Thanks Puck. I'm so sorry about everything this year. I was wrong, this isn't your fault." Quinn said in a breath. She slowly approached Puck and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug. He hugged her back and they stayed there for a while. Then she let go, looking in each other's eyes and then going their separate ways.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Remember to review :D**


End file.
